Por siempre a tu lado
by NiXeNeN
Summary: El amor es algo maravilloso que pocas personas lo pueden apreciar, y es una lástima que él no pudiera corresponder el amor que su esposa le daba, todo por poder y creerse alguien superior a la raza humana. Hoy que estoy en su mismo puesto, he pensado en que jamás, dejare que el poder me aleje de lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y lo que más amo en este mundo es a ella.


**Por siempre a tu lado**

**Autora: NiXeNeN**

Hola, este es mi primer fic sobre FullMetal y acabo de leer un libro del autor Nicholas Sparks que se llama "En nombre del amor". Al leer el final y el cuestionamiento de ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por amor?, se me vino un poco de inspiración y surgió esta historia.

Tengo apenas un mes de haber visto la serie de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Hace años vi la primera versión, que me encanto, aunque me moleste mucho con el final y con la película pues solo quede un poco menos molesta. Pero cuando supe de la nueva versión y que era más apegada al manga no dude en mirarla, pero solo llegue al capítulo 35 y ya no le seguí, hasta hace poco en que me acorde de la historia y nuevamente la vi ahora si hasta el final. Quede traumatizada con los capítulos que no he dudado en volverlos a ver, y más en las partes de Roy y Riza, hay me encanto la historia de esta pareja y mas las formas sutiles en que se demuestran su amor. Para mí que falto un beso, pero ya que, en el anime no hay finales totalmente felices.

Bueno aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia inspirada en el libro del autor Nicholas Sparks.

Aclaro: No tiene nada que ver con el libro. Solo me inspire para la historia. Todos los derechos de la serie de Full Metal le pertenece a su autora, yo solo utilizo a los personajes y la historia para crear la mía.

Spoilers de la serie.

100% de mi autoría. No se aceptan plagios. Eso si Reviews se aceptan de a montón… No duden en comentar.

- ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por amor? – Fue la pregunta que escuche un poco antes de intentar salir por la puerta del gran Fuhrer de Amestris.

No supe que contestarle, así que simplemente salí de ahí ignorándolo. Sé que es una falta de descortesía, pero me tomo con la guardia baja.

Seguí caminando hacia la salida. Iba pensando en las últimas palabras, no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero de pronto llego a mí la imagen de mi querida Teniente, la cual se encontraba esperándome a las afueras de las oficinas desde el día de ayer. Me preocupe de que Bradley intentara hacerle algo, así que corro apresurado hacia la salida. Llego a donde está el carro y lo primero que veo es la imagen de Mayor Armstrong. Que susto dios, aunque trato de ocultarlo estoy preocupado y decepcionado al no ver a la teniente. Pero luego escucho su voz.

- Disculpe, me ausente para ir al baño, el mayor Armstrong se ofreció a aguardar a que llegara mientras me ausentaba.

Yo solo logre suspirar.

Anduvimos en el auto, y les comente lo que había pasado en la oficina del Fuhrer omitiendo claramente las últimas palabras que me dedico.

Mi teniente y yo tuvimos que estar separados, yo no podía soportar que ella, mi Reyna blanca, tuviera que trabajar como la secretaria de ese Humunculo. Pero ella valientemente acepto su misión, paso por varias cosas, como enterarse que el hijo de King Bradley también era un humunculo. Yo intentaba hablar de vez en cuando, por lo menos escuchar su voz. Como la vez que le hable con la tonta escusa de pedirle que me guardara las flores que había comprado. Esa vez con solo escuchar su voz me percate de que no se encontraba bien, pero no podía ir a verla, porque si alguien se enteraba de eso estaríamos poniéndonos en peligro, y no solo a nosotros si no a todo nuestros amigos.

El tiempo pasó y se hicieron los arreglos pertinentes para el día prometido. Llegue junto a mis subordinados, Breda, Fuery y Hawkeye. La orden que les di fue la única que me importaba, tenían prohibido morir.

Gracias a dios, todos la cumplieron.

Fueron momentos muy difíciles, encontré a la persona que había matado a mi mejor amigo, Envy, ese humunculo que podía cambiar su forma, tomo la imagen de la esposa de Maes y lo asesino. Cuando Envy me lo revelo y que además se mofaba del haberlo hecho, un sentimiento oscuro se apodero de mi. Deje que los demás se fueran, yo me encargaría de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a ese desgraciado, si había asesinado a tantas personas inocentes con el poder de mi alquimia en la guerra, porque no utilizarla para vengar la muerte de Maes.

Fue una batalla de la cual no me siento orgulloso. Fue una fase en la que no deseo regresar, el deseo de venganza se apoderaba poco a poco, alejando cualquier otro sentimiento que existiera en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Y fue gracias a, es difícil reconocerlo, pero fue gracias al enano de acero y al ex asesino ishbalita Scar. Me hicieron ver que con odio y deseos de venganza jamás lograría cumplir mi meta, siendo esta por la que he luchado, más bien hemos luchado y hemos sacrificado tanto. Todo para poder proteger a las personas que quiero y a quienes me rodea.

Aunque la que realmente me saco de esa furia fue ella, si, mi Teniente, quien estaba un poco lesionada, pero con manos temblorosas me apuntaba con su pistola. Decidida a tirarme un balazo si yo intentaba acabar con el pequeño gusano Envy.

- No dejare que lo mate – Me dijo con su hermosa voz la cual se escuchaba temblorosa. – Pero tampoco planeo dejarlo con vida. Yo me hare cargo de él.

- Pero… Pero finalmente lo tengo – Proteste enojado.

Ella siguió intentando hacerme entrar en razón. Fueron sus palabras las que me abrieron los ojos.

- Lo que intentas hacer ahora no es para salvar el país o a tus amigos. Es para satisfacer tu furia. Solo está siendo consumida por ella. No puede caer en ese precipicio.

Después vinieron a mí recuerdos de Maes. Otro sentimiento se apodero de mi, dentro de mi mente había una lucha, la ira contra la tristeza y poco a poco iban dando paso a la razón.

Di un suspiro. Y le pedí que me disparara. Y le pregunte qué era lo que haría después de dispararme, fue una pregunta un tanto extraña para esos momentos, pero en verdad, tenia deseos de saber qué es lo que ella haría si yo ya no sigo con vida.

Escuche como suspira, yo estoy atento a su respuesta.

- No tengo ningún deseo de vivir una vida sin preocupaciones yo sola… Cuando esta guerra acabe, borrare la alquimia que conduce a la locura… borrare mi cuerpo de este mundo.

Al escuchar cómo me decía que después de mi muerte ella moriría no lo pude soportar, con un chasquido dirigí mi ira y mi frustración contenida hacían un pasillo.

- Eso no sucederá – Le conteste. Estaba a punto de revelar un poco de mis sentimientos contenidos hacia ella desde que éramos solo unos adolecentes. – No puedo perderte – Me dije más para mi mismo

Me pongo a analizar la situación, y dejo escuchar mis pensamientos, un mocoso gritándome y ser sermoneado por un hombre que me ha buscado como su enemigo.

- De nueva cuenta, te estoy dando más recuerdos dolorosos. Soy un verdadero idiota – Me reprendo mientras la veo fijamente. – Lo siento mucho – Me disculpo para luego ayudarla a bajar su arma y caigo sentado ante sus pies, ella se agacha y puedo ver en su mirada una luz de felicidad y de tranquilidad, al percatarse que no me volveré un hombre consumido por la ira y la venganza.

Después pasan más cosas, Envy se suicida, seguimos adelante en búsqueda del hombre que se hace llamar Father. Después nos encontramos con un doctor, el encargado de crear al Fuhrer de Amestris, nos enfrentamos a los intentos de Fuhrer que había, era muy rápidos y muy buenos, tenían un excelente control de las espadas. En un momento nos alegramos al pensar que estábamos obteniendo la victoria, cuando en un instante fuimos todos acorralados, a mi teniente se le atoro la bala de la pistola, a mi me rompieron mi guante y Scar quedo entre el filo de dos espadas. Fui sujetado por dos hombres de tal manera que quede sentado con los brazos en cruz.

El maldito doctor pidió que yo intentara hacer una transmutación humana. Pregunto si no tenia deseos de revivir algún ser querido.

¿A mi padre fallecido?. No el viejo ya vivió lo que tenía que vivir, ¿Alguna amante?, ni de loco. ¿Algún amigo cercado?, claro que deseaba que Maes volviera a vivir pero sé lo que significaba el hecho de realizar una transmutación humana, lo viví muy de cerca al conocer a dos pobres niños que perdieron mucho por intentar revivir a su amada madre.

- El tiempo es oro – Escuche mencionar al desgraciado doctor.

Pronto ante mis ojos, veo como uno de los aspirantes a Fuhrer pasaba la hoja afilada de su espada por el blanco cuello de mi teniente, veo como la sangre corre por su cuello y como cae lentamente. Yo intento hacer algo, pero me han sostenido de tal forma que no puedo mover más que los ojos. De nuevo siento ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de mí hace unas horas, pero esta vez era mil veces más fuerte.

- Ahhh! - Lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa - si esta mujer se muere ¿tu la transmutarías a ella? – Me pregunta

Mi mente solo pensaba en como estaría ella, tenía miedo de perderla, por un momento pensé en que había muerto, ya que no se movía, pero ella hablo.

- No moriré. Se me ha ordenado el no morir.

A pesar de sus palabras yo sentía un temor, porque solo con un milagro ella se salvaría.

- Mustang, que es lo que harás? – Seguía preguntando el doctor – Tu amada está al borde de la muerte.

El seguía hablando, intentándome convencer, tenía en su poder una piedra filosofal con la que podía curarla. Intentaba que me apresurara antes de que ella muriera. Solo sentía la impotencia correr por mi cuerpo, no podía hacer nada. Estaba en una encrucijada. Pero las palabras de él me hicieron reaccionar.

- Ya no está haciendo ningún ruido ¿Me pregunto si ya estará muerta? –

Sentí como mi corazón y mi espíritu fueron destruidos. Un dolor que jamás había sentido antes.

- Coronel – escuche su voz, al principio creí que era mi mente, pero la vi como seguía con los ojos abiertos y con una mirada de decisión. A pesar de estar gravemente herida, de perder mucha sangre, aun seguía consiente e intentando seguir luchando, ella no rompería su promesa. – No hay necesidad de hacer una transmutación humana.

- Lo harás Mustang? –

Que hacer, qué decisión tomar. Arriesgarme a ser una transmutación, romper el tabú o dejar que ella muera. Por favor dios, ayúdame. Rogaba mentalmente.

Miro a mi teniente, veo una señal en sus ojos los cuales se movieron hacia arriba, esa señal fue suficiente para percatarme de que un pequeño milagro estaba a punto de suceder.

- Vas a realizar la transmutación? – Pregunto el doctor

- Ok – Respondí muy confiado. El doctor se alegro – Ok teniente, no hare la transmutación humana.

Pude ver como el doctor estaba impresionado.

- Vas a dejar que muera, eres un desconsiderado. – siguió intentando convencerme. Un poco de plática fue lo suficiente para distraerlo. Y de pronto desapareció. En realidad gracias a la baba de una de las quimeras es que lo pudo atrapar. Luego aparecieron en escena una niña de xing y otra de las quimeras, quienes lograron que nos soltaran. Yo rápidamente me libere para ir en auxilio de mi teniente. Se me atravesaron pero con mi mano izquierda lanzo una llamarada, llego hasta ella y la tomo entre mis brazos y le hablo para hacerla reaccionar.

- No mueras, teniente resista – Le decía desesperado. Era una agonía el tenerla entre mis brazos y ver como su piel se sentía más fría y veía como poco a poco su vida se desvanecía. Luego se nos acerca la pequeña niña de Xing.

- Yo me encargare – dijo mientras dibujaba un círculo alrededor de mi teniente. Después de ver la luz que despedía el círculo Riza despertó dando un suspiro. La incorporo un poco mientras la abrazo fuertemente.

- Por ahora detuve el sangrado, lo demás lo tendrá que atender un doctor.

- Muchas gracias… - le digo sinceramente mientras abrazaba con más fuerzas a mi teniente. Miro como poco a poco intenta abrir sus ojos. Algo dentro de mí se enciende cuando veo la luz de esos ojos cafés.

- Coronel, lo siento mucho.

- No hables y descansa – Le digo intentando que no se esforzara demasiado. Estuve tentado a besarla, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

- La señal de mi ojo la reconoció perfectamente.

- Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos – le dije mientras a mi mente venían recuerdos de nuestra juventud, en la que yo era solamente el discípulo de su padre y ella era solo la hija de mi mentor. – Además… "si intentas la transmutación humana te mato a golpes" eso es lo que me decían tus ojos – Intente bromear. Eso la hace sonreír.

Sentíamos la victoria, aunque no es bueno hacer eso. Como hace rato, todo paso muy rápido, apareció King Bradley quien tomo en sus manos la piedra filosofal, el doctor fue soltado debido a que el humunculo pride apareció haciendo daño a la quimera. Fui atacado por Bradley, sus dos espadas atravesaron mis manos impidiendo que pudiera lanzar algún ataque. Después me obligaron a abrir la puerta, vi varias cosas a la vez, cosas difíciles de explicar y en un segundo todo se volvió oscuro.

Caí al suelo. Escuche voces, era la voz de Acero.

Intente levantarme y le preguntaba a Acero el porqué todo tan oscuro, escuche como su respiración cambiaba. Después comprendí que la oscuridad era debido a que había perdido la vista. El Humunculo Father menciono lo que cada uno había perdido al intentar la transmutación, a mi me castigaron por tener unos ojos que soñaban con ver más allá.

Desgraciadamente todo lo ocurrido en aquella parte en donde no savia que estábamos no fue muy claro para mí. Escuchaba voces, frases, peleas y una voz de mujer que me daba ánimos. Luego un golpe, dos, nuevamente peleas y las voces de Edward y Alphonse.

Difícil de adivinar.

Solo recuerdo cuando la escuche de nuevo, estaba frente a mí, preocupada y por su voz, se escuchaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Escucharla me dio más ánimos a seguir luchando, así que sin dudarlo le pedí que me acompañara. Ciego o no, yo combatiría. Y así lo hicimos, ella, mi mano derecha, la francotiradora que todos llaman "ojos de halcón" se convirtió exactamente en eso, en mis ojos.

Al fin la pelea termino. Con un buen final hay que decir, al parecer el enano gracias a que Alphonse sacrificara su vida este recupero su brazo derecho y logro vencer. Todos lamentábamos la pérdida del niño que se encontraba atado a una armadura, pero pronto Edward tomo un pedazo de metal, y por su sonido se encontraba dibujando algo en el pavimento. Mi teniente me explicaba todo rápidamente.

- Está haciendo un círculo de transmutación humana. – Dijo de pronto un poco preocupada.

- como? – Le pregunte. – Que va a hacer? – Pero se escucho la voz de Edward.

- No te preocupes Mei, traeré de vuelta a Alphonse.

Y después solo hubo silencio. Era desesperante no poder ver lo que pasaba. Inconscientemente busque y tome la mano de mi teniente. Me aferre a ella como si fuera mi tabla de salvación. Después escuche exclamaciones de los soldados. Hawkeye no decía nada, así que apreté su mano para llamar su atención. Ella rápidamente entendió mi señal.

- Han vuelto – Me dijo, su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera llorando – Los dos han vuelto – Ahora había emoción – Edward consiguió traer de vuelta el cuerpo de Alphonse.

- Y él? – Le pregunte preocupado, ya que para que el pudiera traer de vuelta el cuerpo de su hermano, era necesario que hiciera un pago, así como lo hizo la primera vez por lo que perdió un brazo.

- El está bien, tranquilo. – Y me dio un apretón.

Sentía como si miles de hormigas caminaran a través de mi brazo, casi como una pequeña descarga eléctrica. La sensación de su mano abrazando la mía, es una sensación que recordare toda la vida. No sé si fue el hecho de que al no tener mi vista, mis demás sentidos se agudizaba o era solo el hecho de que al percatarme que estuve a punto de perderla, los sentimientos que sentía por ella se intensificaron al grado de sentir la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado, que su mano siempre este junto a la mía, y no solo eso, si no que ella este siempre a mi lado.

Algo difícil de explicar.

- Todos los heridos, favor de dirigirse a este lado. Contamos con los autos necesarios para transportarlos al hospital más cercano para atender sus heridas.

Escuche como comenzaban a evacuarnos para llevarnos a un hospital.

- Vamos Teniente. Hay que ir al hospital para que la atiendan –

- No se preocupe coronel, yo me encuentro en buen estado.

- No – Le conteste – Es urgente que te atiendas, has perdido mucha sangre. – Me encontraba preocupada por ella.

- Esta bien Coronel, tenemos que ir, sus manos están muy lastimadas. – Ella tomo mis manos y con sus dedos delineo las heridas que me causo Bradley con sus espadas. – Le quedara cicatriz –

- Las portare con orgullo – Le dije altaneramente mientras ella me dirigía hacia el auto que abordaríamos. De pronto reí – Tendremos una buena historia que contarles a nuestros nietos

Ella se paró de pronto. Lo que me hizo detenerme. No dijo nada, solo apretó más mi mano y seguimos caminando.

Llegamos al auto, y de ahí fuimos transportados al hospital. Todo el camino estuvimos serios. En mi mente se repetía todo lo ocurrido en el día. Era como si estuviera viendo una película que al final se quedaba con la pantalla negra. Pero de pronto veía una luz, y al final de ella veía a una mujer hermosa. La veía a ella. A mi teniente.

En el hospital todo era un caos, escuchaba como corrían los doctores y enfermeras de un lado a otro. Estábamos en la sala de espera; ella, sentada a mi lado, con su mano sin soltar la mía. La escuchaba describiéndome todo. La verdad no prestaba mucha atención. Solo me concentraba en el timbre de su voz.

Desde cuando su voz sonaba tan hermosa? Estaba embelesado en escucharla, que no logre distinguir cuando su tono cambio a uno más apagado. Tarde en reaccionar, de pronto sentí que su mano dejaba de hacer presión en la mía. Se estaba desmayando, su cuerpo llego al límite del agotamiento. Aun no supe cómo, pero alcance a sostenerla en mis brazos, después desesperado llame a alguien para que la atendiera. Escuche la voz de un doctor quien rápidamente la separo de mí.

- Tranquilícese coronel, solo se ha desvanecido, al parecer ha perdido demasiada sangre, es necesario que le hagamos una transfusión. Conoce su tipo de sangre? – Me pregunto el doctor, claro que savia su tipo de sangre, la conocía desde que era un adolecente. Además de que tenía en mi poder los documentos de cada uno de mis subordinados, y tenía el pleno conocimiento de toda información necesaria de cada uno de ellos.

- Su sangre es O positivo.

- Voy a necesitar un donante – dijo preocupado – Se nos ha acabado la sangre que teníamos.

- No se preocupe doctor, yo también soy O positivo, yo puedo donarle de mi sangre.

- Pero usted también está herido y ha perdido sangre.

- No se preocupe doctor, solo encárguese de hacer la transfusión lo más pronto posible, ya después me atenderá mis heridas. Se dará cuenta que no puedo ver, he perdido la vista, pero no quiero perder mi corazón, así que la tiene que ayudar ya. – Le dije alzando la voz, sentía que perdíamos tiempo.

Rápidamente fui guiado por una enfermera, tomaron mi sangre, la suficiente para que ella sobreviviera. Me sentía más tranquilo por haber sido de utilidad. Después me curaron las manos y me las vendaron. Nos pusieron en una habitación. Podía escuchar su respiración tranquila. Se encontraba dormida, me acerque a ella y con mis manos vendadas trate de tocar su rostro. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba mejor, pero sabía que necesitaba dormir y yo también. Así que me fui a mi cama, me recosté y rápidamente me quede dormido.

Soñé con la puerta.

Frente a mí una gran puerta se abría y de ella salía una luz cegadora. Después veía solo oscuridad.

Algo cálido en mi cara me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Unas cálidas manos me acariciaban la cara. Después unos labios se posaban en mi frente, luego en mi mejilla y finalmente en mis labios.

Cuando sus labios rosaban tímidamente los míos sentí una gran descarga eléctrica. Savia que ella me estaba besando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no desde que era un simple aprendiz de alquimista, y ella una jovensita, pequeña e inocente. Quien al cumplir los 17 años me pidió de regalo su primer beso.

- Roy – Escuche que mencionaba mi nombre en un suspiro..

Abrí los ojos, aunque no vi nada. Pero ella se percato de que había despertado. Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso e intento separarse de mi, pero yo rápidamente guie mis manos y las sujete por su cintura. Aprovechando que se encontraba sentada a mi lado la atraje hacia mí, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en mi pecho. Después deposite un beso en su cabello y sentía como su respiración, la cual se había acelerado, se tranquilizaba.

- Perdón Coronel. – Me hablo aun con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

- Porque he de perdonarte?

- Por haberte besado y despertado.

- No – Le dije seriamente – Gracias por despertarme de la manera más hermosa.

- Pero que cosas dices – Sonó nerviosa e intento levantarse, yo seguí ejerciendo presión, aun no me sentía preparado para soltarle.

- Te quiero – Le dije sin pensarlo.

- No debes – Contesto preocupada.

- No me importa lo que digan. Yo te quiero.

Ella suspiro.

- Ya ni para qué negarlo – Dijo ella mientras reía quedamente – Yo también te quiero, aunque eso tú siempre lo has sabido.

- Pero pocas veces me lo has demostrado. – Y deposite ahora yo un beso en su mejilla - Esta es la segunda vez que me besas primero. Siempre soy yo el que te roba los besos.

- Tú sabes que siempre me he preocupado por tu futuro. Cuando entre a la milicia fue para poder ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. No para crearte problemas.

- Tú jamás serias un problema.

Ahora fui yo el que la separa un poco de mi, para podernos acomodar. Recargue mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama, pero seguía sujetándola fuertemente. Al no ver, mis otros sentidos se encontraban mas alerta. Podía escuchar el ruido que había afuera de la habitación. Se escuchaba las voces de varias personas, enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado a otro.

Aunque suene egoísta, en estos momentos no me interesa lo que estuviera pasando afuera, solo quiero concentrarme en la mujer que tenia aferrada a mis brazos.

- Todo esto que hemos vivido me ha abierto los ojos. – Solté una risa sínica – Me ha hecho darme cuenta que un futuro sin ti, no es vida. Así que no me importa si tengo que volver a abrir una estúpida puerta, pelear de nuevo contra los Humunculos, o contra veinte Fuhrers, no me interesa eso, lo único que me interesa es estar junto a ti. Ya no quiero que seas solo mi subordinada. Quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, mi todo. Quiero vivir a tu lado feliz, tener nuestra propia familia, quiero experimentar el mismo sentimiento que Maes compartió con Gracia cuando vivía. Dime, tu acaso quieres lo mismo? – Le pregunte mientras mi mano acariciaba un mechón de cabello.

- Claro que deseo lo mismo que tu. Pero me temo que es imposible. La ley anti fraternización no lo permite. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar mi trabajo, sabes que jure que estaría siempre a tu lado cuidando tu espalda hasta que cumplieras tu sueño.

- Y cumpliremos nuestro sueño, te lo prometo.

- Lo sé.

- Se que en estos momentos no se me puede augurar un buen futuro, pero he estado pensando en las cosas que puedo hacer para ayudar a las personas. El no poder ver no es ningún impedimento para seguir con nuestros sueños. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer. Tenlo por seguro que alcanzare la sima, y estarás conmigo – Le digo con la misma convicción con la que siempre hablo al momento de explicarle mis mas grandes anhelos.

- Yo confió en ti, te ayudare a que llegues a esa sima. Nunca lo dudes.

Y me beso. Esta vez, lo sentí diferente.

La primera vez que me beso, ella solo tenía 17 años. Era su primer beso y fue un simple rose de labios. Con el tiempo yo le enseñe a besar, aunque era yo quien iniciaba la clase. Hasta hoy al despertar, el beso fue muy parecido al primero, era entre nervioso y tierno. Pero este tercer beso, era como unas brazas de fuego que ardían en sus labios. En esté, sentí explotar un sentimiento de amor por ella. Al separarnos para tomar un poco de aire sujete su rostro con mis manos, las cuales se pasearon por su cara.

Sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes, lo más seguro es que se encontrara sonrojada. Con mis dedos recorrí cada parte de su cara, como si a través de ellos me pudiera formar una imagen en mi mente y compararla con mis memorias.

Ahora fui yo quien se acerco a ella y la bese, así como tantas veces la he besado, siempre a escondidas de las personas. Me separe y escuche como nuevamente suspiraba.

- Riza – La llame con voz ronca.

- Dime

- Si llego al puesto de Fuhrer

- Cuando llegues – Me interrumpió ella. Yo sonreí

- Cuando llegue a ser Fuhrer, aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Le pregunte tranquilamente.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso ante esa pregunta.

Jamás habíamos hablado seriamente sobre lo que pasaría si lograba llegar a la sima. Solo hablábamos de los cambios que se harían en el gobierno, en los sueños de un mejor Amestris con menos guerras y arreglar las cosas con los países vecinos, pero nunca habíamos hablado sobre lo que pasaría con nosotros dos.

- ¿Casarnos? – Sonó preocupada. – En serio deseas casarte conmigo?

En su voz había una mescla de sentimientos. Sonaba preocupada, desconcertada y con una pisca de ilusión y felicidad.

- Es que acaso no te gustaría casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto que si. – Respondió apresurada

- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.– En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Yo también, y te prometo que cuando llegue a ser Fuhrer no habrá ningún impedimento para que tú y yo estemos juntos. Eliminare esa estúpida ley, y te convertiré en mi esposa, y jamás, jamás te separare de mi – Le dije con gran emoción.

- Cuando llegues a la sima, te prometo que me casare contigo, porque no hay cosa que desee más que poder disfrutar de nuestro amor sin tener que esconderlo. Acepto casarme contigo, cuando llegues a ser Fuhrer.

Sentí entre mis manos pequeñas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Con mis manos borre cada una de ellas, después deposite un beso en cada ojo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces – Nuevamente la bese. – Pero no quiero que llores.

- Es de felicidad. – Su voz se entrecorto por la emoción – Pocas veces he derramado lagrimas, pero estas son especiales, y son porque con ellas estoy exteriorizando la felicidad que no podre demostrar por un buen tiempo.

Yo me reí.

- No te preocupes Riza. Llegare a la sima lo más pronto posible. Para que así tu y yo ya no tengamos que escondernos más.

Estábamos en una pequeña sesión de besos cuando escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación. Ella también se percato por lo que me dio un beso fugas y se separo para moverse a su cama.

- Como se encuentran? – escuche la voz de Falman

- Muy bien – Escuche contestar a Riza muy feliz. Lo que me impulso a contestar del mismo modo.

- Estamos en perfectas condiciones.

- Perfectas – Escuche replicar a Breda con voz jocosa – Creo que necesita una mejor definición para la palabra perfecta.

- Bueno – Conteste yo – Unos cuantos rasguños. Pero todo bien.

- Y es verdad que no puede ver – Pregunto inocentemente Fuery

- Así es.

Los tres hicieron un gesto de asombro.

- Pero que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Falman interesado.

La mañana paso entre la explicación de todo lo que nos había pasado y pequeñas interrupciones de los médicos y enfermeras que entraban a checarnos. También ellos nos pusieron al tanto de lo que afuera se estaba sucintado.

- Las personas estaban muy preocupadas por el hecho de que el Fuhrer haya muerto. Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo en que se preocuparon, ya que rápidamente el General Grumman tomo el puesto de Fuhrer, quien era la persona más capacitadas de todas. – Termino con su relato Falman.

- Así que ese viejo lo consiguió – Dijo yo con una sonrisa.

- Y qué planes tiene el general? – Pregunto Riza.

- Aun no ha dicho nada. Solamente ha hablado con la prensa para tranquilizar a las personas, ha dado una versión sobre el atentado. Les echaron la culpa a los rebeldes.

- Si, dieron una versión de que ciertos militares estaban en contra de los ideales del Fuhrer. Y Bla, bla, bla. Dieron muchos tecnicismos, lo que importa es que el ya se puso a trabajar y acaba de mandar unos mandatos a cada departamento que aun este activo. Al saber que usted se encontraba ya en el hospital y en buenas condiciones nos mando con una serie de documentos para que no pierda el tiempo.

Yo hice un gesto con mis manos, como tratando de espantar una imagen del nuevo Furher.

- Ese viejo. No me deja ni un solo día para reposar. Pero que va, en estos momentos es muy importante que nos pongamos a trabajar.

- Si! – Contestaron fuertemente mis subordinados y mi ahora, secreta prometida.

Los siguientes 3 días nos mantuvieron en el hospital por revisiones, los chicos nos visitaban desde muy temprano y se iban lo mas noche posible. Traían consigo informes y libros relacionado con la cultura Ishbalita. Mi idea la cual rápidamente le comunique al nuevo Fuhrer era la de reconstruir Ishbal. Ayudar a las personas que fueron afectadas por las guerras, y para poder ayudarlos era necesario tener pleno conocimiento sobre su cultura.

Al cuarto día recibimos la visita del doctor Knox, quien se impresiono al vernos estudiando sobre Ishbal.

- Vaya – Exclamo sorprendido.

- Knox? – Pregunto al reconocer su voz.

- Esperaba encontrarte en un estado de depresión.

Yo reí ligeramente y le conteste altaneramente.

- Yo no soy hombre de depresiones amigo. Más bien, soy hombre de acciones.

- Ya lo veo amigo mío, y me da un gusto encontrarte en ese estado. Porque te traigo una visita que te va a ayudar… y mucho.

Intrigado espere a que presentara a la persona. Escuche la voz sorprendida de mi teniente.

- Doctor Marcoh!- escuche que exclamaba Riza.

- Hola – Escuche la voz del Doctor. Después sentí una presencia frente a mi cama. – Coronel, me he enterado de sus deseos de ayudar a reconstruir un nuevo Ishbal, y estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

El doctor se escuchaba muy serio y con voz de arrepentimiento.

- Tengo en mis manos una piedra filosofal - Mis ojos se abrieron a causa del asombro. – La cual le puede ayudar a recuperar su vista.

Escuche un pequeño respingo por parte de mi teniente y los chicos se quedaron asombrados a causa de las palabras del doctor.

- Una piedra? – Pregunte confuso. Tanto conocimiento sobre ella, más no me esperaba que esa fuera la solución a mi problema de vista. – Gracias – Intente contestarle cortésmente pero fui interrumpido.

- Se que esta piedra ha sido la causante de tantas desgracias en este país. Pero créame que esta piedra será utilizada solo para ayudar a reconstruir el hogar de las almas de esta piedra.

- Que quiere decir con eso?- Escuche preguntar a Falman, como siempre tan deseoso de conocimiento.

- Esta piedra fue una de las dos que se hicieron con almas de los Ishbalitas en la guerra. Una de las piedras fue la que se quedo El alquimista Carmesí. Pero la segunda yo me la quede. Todos estos años en que he vivido escondido de los militares la he utilizado para ayudar a las personas. Tratando de hacer algo bueno con ella. Quiero, más bien, deseo creer, que con esto, yo pueda enmendar un poco el daño que le cause a estas personas. Y que mejor manera que sea utilizada para curar a la persona que volverá a la vida a su ciudad y les regresara su hogar a los ishbalitas?.

- No sé qué decir – Conteste un poco consternado.

Es una difícil decisión. Si Edward se enterara se enojaría conmigo. Pero tenía que ser realista, a pesar de todo, a falta de vista habrá muchas cosas que yo no pueda hacer y eso me limitaría en ayudar a reconstruir el hogar de los Ishbalitas

- Que dice Coronel? Aceptara la ayuda de la piedra Filosofal? –

Mi cara volteo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba mi teniente. Aunque no la vea, puedo percibir el aroma de su cabello.

- Adelante Coronel – Escuche como ella me apoyaba.

- De acuerdo – Dije más animado. – pero antes de que utilice la piedra conmigo, necesito que cure a una persona primero.

- De acuerdo – Contesto muy emocionado el Doctor.

Se hicieron los arreglos necesarios, y en menos de dos días, el doctor utilizo el poder de la piedra para devolverme la vista. Yo especifique que en la habitación estuviera el doctor Marcoh, Knox y mi Teniente.

Cuando mis ojos dejaron de brillar, parpadee varias veces, después lentamente fui abriéndolos hasta que pude ver todo borroso, pero que poco a poco se fue aclarando. Frente a mí se encontraba una Teniente con ojoso llorosos, un Knox con una sonrisa y un Doctor Marcoh con la cara desfigurada intentando embozar una sonrisa.

- Puedes ver? – Pregunto Knox

- Si – Respondo con felicidad.

Deseaba en esos momentos poder correr a los dos hombres de la habitación, y poder abrazar a mi teniente. Pero eso era imposible, ya que aun faltaban muchas cosas por solucionar.

Una revisión a mis ojos por parte del doctor Marcoh y quedo confirmado al 100% de que mi vista se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. De nuevo veía y veía muy bien.

Los chicos entraron uno por uno a la habitación. El primero fue un tímido Fuery quien traía en sus brazos a un ya más grande Black Hayate, seguido de un Breda quien como siempre traía desabrochado su chaleco del uniforme. Después entro un Falman tan serio como siempre, pero con una sonrisa. Y seguido de ellos, entro un Havoc caminando y como era de esperarse con su cigarro apagado entre sus labios.

Me dio tanta felicidad verlo de nuevo caminando y saber que había recuperado el movimiento en sus piernas.

- Felicidades – Le dije mientras lo señalaba – Ya veo que te puedes sostener en pie. Vaya que la tecnología moderna hace milagros, mira como te has recuperado de tu parálisis en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo coronel. Es impresionante como la tecnología ha hecho que usted pueda recuperar la vista.

Ambos nos reímos. En mi vida había apreciado tanto el poder de la vista. Mis ojos iban de un lado a otro, aunque muy renuentemente se despegaban de la vista de mi teniente. Quien se encontraba en un rincón, tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Una que pocas veces le había visto, debido a que en nuestro trabajo teníamos que ser bastante serios.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – Escuche decir a Breda. – Hay que ir a beber, antes de partir a Ishbal y comenzar la reconstrucción de esa ciudad.

- Si vamos – Apoyaron los demás.

- Que dice Coronel? Un poco de diversión antes de iniciar el trabajo? – Havoc como siempre con su buen humor, sonreía y en su cara denotaba que realmente deseaba que saliéramos a tomar algo.

- Si vamos – conteste alegremente.

Además, aun no habíamos celebrado el hecho de que la guerra contra los humunculos haya terminado.

Invitamos al doctor Marcoh y a mi amigo Knox, pero ninguno de los dos quiso asistir. Marcoh no era de los que le gustara salir, y Knox alego que tenía que llegar temprano a casa. Debido a que recientemente había recuperado a su esposa e hijo y deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Viene Teniente? – Le pregunte haciéndole un gesto con los ojos, diciéndole que deseaba que nos acompañara.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias – Y dio una pequeña sonrisa – Ustedes saben que lo mío no es la bebida. – Dijo muy seria.

_Pero claro, como olvidar el pequeño incidente que tuvimos cuando recién iniciamos a trabajar juntos. Fue poco después de que llegáramos de la Guerra de Ishbal. Debido a que todos estábamos con el ánimo hasta el suelo, decidimos ir a un bar y ahogar las penas con alcohol. _

_Esta vez éramos un poco más, ya que también nos habían acompañado Maes y Knox. Todos estábamos deprimidos así que iniciamos con las rondas de bebidas. Yo era consciente de que Riza nunca había tomado en su vida. Ni siquiera había probado alguna bebida que contuviera alcohol. Su padre era muy protector en eso. Pero ella no quiso quedarse atrás y decidió tomar al mismo ritmo que los demás. Lo que fue un error, ya que al ser la primera vez que bebía este se le subió demasiado pronto y a los 15 minutos ya se estaba riendo sola._

_Después a los 5 minutos se puso a llorar desconsoladamente para otros 5 minutos más levantarse molesta con los hombres, intentando sacar su pistola y amenazar a cualquiera que la estuviera viendo de manera indecorosa. _

_Viendo un poco borroso debido a que también ya estaba entrado en copas, me puse de pie para sujetarle y salir del bar._

_Acompañado de un Maes, nos fuimos a dejarla en su casa. En el camino la pobre venia con la cara sonrojada y con un dolor de cabeza, aunque se quedo dormida en el camino. Cuando llegamos se despertó y bajo del auto apresurada, para luego correr lo más pronto posible a su casa, abrió y yo preocupado vi como se dirigía al cuarto de baño. De ahí escuche cosas que prefiero no recordar._

_Después de eso se recostó en su sillón y se quedo dormida, sin importarle que estuviera en su casa. La lleve a su cuarto y la deje descansar y me fui con Maes a seguir tomando una copa, sabiendo que ella se encontraba en su hogar sana y salva._

_Al día siguiente no pudo ir a trabajar por lo mal que se sentía, no solo por el hecho de haber tomado, sino que además se sentía mal por haber hecho el ridículo. _

_Desde entonces se comenzó a comportar lo más seria posible con todos y siempre se negó a salir o cenar con el equipo, y ni decir de probar alcohol. _

- Mejor festejen ustedes por mí. – Me saco de mis recuerdos - Además, alguien tiene que estar totalmente lucida el día de mañana en el trabajo.

Y les dirigió una mirada fría a los chicos, quienes se enderezaron e hicieron un saludo a la teniente.

- No se preocupe teniente, no nos pasaremos de copas – Dijo el más joven. – Yo me encargare de que todos estén en perfectas condiciones el día de mañana.

- Eso espero. – Contesto seria.

- Bueno – Llame la atención de todos – Si no les molesta, me gustaría poder irme a mi casa, darme un baño y alistarme para esta noche, además estoy ansioso de salir de este hospital.

Y así todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

La noche paso muy rápido. Aun ciento lastima por el pobre bar, lo dejamos sin alcohol. Esa noche nos olvidamos de quienes y que éramos. Nada importaba esa noche, porque estábamos celebrando el fin de una mala historia y un principio de una mejor.

A las 3 de la mañana, Fuery se llevo a Falman, Breda y Havoc a sus casas. El, tan responsable como siempre fue el que menos tomo, nada que ver con Havoc, quien había dejado seco los barriles de cerveza del local. Yo a diferencia de ellos si tome, pero no tanto, porque necesitaba estar sobrio para lo que quería hacer.

Despidiéndome de mis subordinados, me subí a mi auto y tome rumbo hacia la casa de Riza.

Allí llegue y toque la puerta con insistencia, pero de forma tranquila. No quería asustarla. Escuche los ladridos de Black Hayate por debajo de la puerta y después pasos que se acercaban.

La puerta se abrió un poco, para luego abrirse completamente, dejándome ver a una Riza en Pijama de Short blanco y una blusa de Tirantes del mismo color. Su cabello, el cual siempre tenía sujetado por un broche, ahora caía suelto por sus hombros como si fuera una cascada dorada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero en su cara había un gesto de molestia.

- Creo que estas no son horas de visita Coronel? – Su voz sonaba un poco ronca debido a que aun se encontraba un poco dormida.

- Perdón – Me disculpe mientras agachaba la cabeza – Pero tenía que entregarte algo. – Le dije con la vista hacia el suelo. Pude notar cómo se encontraba descalza, y vi que las uñas de sus pequeños pies se encontraban pintados de color morado. Su color favorito.

- Y eso que me tiene que entregar es tan urgente que no podía esperar – Hizo una pausa para voltear su vista hacia el gran reloj que tenía en la sala. – 5 horas?

- Puedo pasar? – Le pregunte viéndola a los ojos.

Ella indecisa paso su mirada por todo el pasillo, revisando que nadie estuviera viéndonos. Como siempre ella tan cuidadosa y yo tan descuidado que no tome en cuenta que esto que estaba haciendo podría traernos muchos problemas. Pero la verdad no podía esperar.

Me hizo una seña para que entrara y la seguí hasta la sala. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al sillón y sentarse la tome de la cintura, le di la vuelta y deposite un beso en sus labios. Al principio estaba impresionada pero rápidamente correspondió al beso y poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Nos separamos a falta de aire, pero seguí dándole pequeños besos, tomándome mi tiempo para iniciar a hablar.

- Esto es lo que deseaba hacer desde el momento en que te volví a ver el día de hoy – Le dije mientras le daba un beso un poco más intenso.

- Yo también deseaba esto – Contesto tímidamente. – Pero creo que te has arriesgado demasiado en venir hasta aquí y mas a estas horas.

- Lo sé – La abrase con fuerza – Pero necesitaba verte. Ahora que he recuperado mi vista sé que tengo más oportunidades para llegar al puesto de Fuhrer.

- Si, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. Pero sigo diciendo que el hecho de que estés aquí es una imprudencia que te puede salir muy caro.

- No te preocupes, nadie me vio. Los chicos se fueron primero. Fuery fue el único que casi no bebió, por lo que le toco llevar a sus casas a los demás. Como yo me lleve mi carro no tuve la necesidad de que me trajeran.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte.

Para este entonces ya nos habíamos sentado en el sillón más grande. Estábamos frente a frente. Nuestras manos estaban sujetadas.

Ella lanzo un bostezo.

- Perdón, es muy tarde y yo aquí haciéndote perder horas de sueño.

- No te preocupes, ya luego las recuperare. Pero mejor dime que es lo que urgentemente me tenias que entregar? – Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de molestia.

Yo metí mi mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón, y de ella saque una caja negra. Tome su mano izquierda y deposite la cajita. Ella muy sorprendida, pasaba su mirada de mi cara hacia la cajita.

- Que es esto?

- Una cajita – Intente sonar gracioso.

- Obvio – Contesto molesta. Ella odiaba cuando intentaba hacerme el gracioso.

- Ábrelo – La incite.

Tomo la cajita con mucha delicadeza, le quito el seguro que tenia y la abrió lentamente. Dentro, la caja estaba forrada de un terciopelo rojo, y en el centro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra roja, rodeada por pequeñas piedras blancas.

- Es hermoso. – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Le quite la caja y saque el anillo. La caja callo olvidada en el sillón, mientras mis manos ponían el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

- Esto – Aclare mi voz. – Esto es una promesa. Te prometo amar toda la vida, estar siempre a tu lado, ser quien te cuide y te proteja de todo mal. Prometo borrar los malos recuerdos y crear contigo una nueva historia. Te amo Riza Hawkeye. Y me harías el hombre más feliz, si esta noche, nuevamente aceptas casarte conmigo.

Ella solo atino a llorar y lanzarse a mis brazos.

- Claro que acepto ser tu esposa – Contesto alegremente – Yo te prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz del universo, y créeme que no quiero borrar los malos recuerdos, porque sería borrar una parte de nuestra historia, la cual nos ha ayudado a ser quienes somos hoy. Te amo Roy Mustang.

Me beso con mucha ternura. Esto de comprometernos me está gustando, ya son más las ocasiones en que ella me besa. Si esto sigue así, le pediré matrimonio todos los días.

No separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

- *Es por tí que soy quién soy. Eres cada razón, cada esperanza y cada sueño que he tenido. Y no importa que ocurra con nosotros en el futuro, cada día que estamos juntos es el mejor día de mi vida.* Yo te amo Riza. Y tenlo por seguro que muy pronto nos casaremos.

- Es hermoso lo que me dices, pero mientras tanto tendremos que ocultar lo nuestro, aunque la verdad eso ya no me importa.

- No tendremos que ocultarlo tanto querida. Vamos a estar en Ishbal. Los chicos son de confianza y estoy seguro que ellos nos apoyaran y guardaran nuestro secreto, además de que tendremos el campo libre, porque seremos los únicos militares con la autoridad de estar en Ishbal, por lo menos hasta que se solucionen las cosas.

- Eso me parece muy bien. Podremos tener por lo menos un noviazgo un poco normal – Y se ríe.

Amo el sonido de su voz, pero amo mas cuando se ríe.

Yo me levante del sillón y dándole un beso me comencé a despedir.

- Es hora de que te deje descansar. Mañana temprano iniciaremos los trámites para irnos a Ishbal, no quiero perder más tiempo. – Así que le di un último beso de despedida para después encaminarme a la puerta. Pero antes de poder tocarla, su mano me detiene, volteo y veo sus mejillas rojas y la cabeza agachada. Se veía tan inocente, me recordó a aquella vez en que despertó a media noche a causa de una tormenta, fue a la habitación que mi maestro había dispuesto para mi, con un leve movimiento me despertó y con sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas pidió dormir conmigo. Desde entonces cada noche de tormenta la esperaba a que llegara y le tenía el espacio en mi cama para dormir.

Si su padre nos hubiera visto se habría molestado, aunque para nosotros era algo muy inocente. Ella buscaba un refugio en mi. Y yo buscaba hacerla feliz.

- Quédate – Escuche que me decía. – Por lo menos esta noche quédate conmigo. – Y me jalo hasta su habitación. Ahí hizo que me recostara en su cama y se acomodo entre mis brazos.

Yo le di un beso en su frente y poco a poco los dos nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

1 año tomo el reconstruir Ishbal. Un año en que estuvimos haciendo ajustes en la política.

Medio año más paso, cuando Grumman anuncio su retiro a causa de la edad. Dejándole el camino a las nuevas generaciones.

3 meses fueron necesarios para que se anunciara al futuro Fuhrer.

Y un mes más para que el puesto fuera todo mío.

La ceremonia estuvo llena de militares, quienes alegremente me saludaban, dándome sus palabras de apoyo y su aceptación en mi nuevo cargo.

La vida me ha dado muchas cosas, me dio un sueño el cual perseguir, me dio amigos que a pesar de todo han estado a mi lado de forma física o espiritual, me dio grandes habilidades y una buena inteligencia. Y lo más importante, puso en mi camino a le mejor mujer del universo, una que ha soportado todo para poder estar a mi lado. Una mujer esplendida, con la que me casare en menos de 3 semanas. Por mi nos hubiéramos casado el mismo día de mi nombramiento, pero aun había cosas pendientes que solucionar, como el eliminar la regla de anti fraternización. La cual se abolió en una semana, claro que ya había recibido ayuda del viejo Grumman, quien me adelanto el trabajo, todo para que yo pudiera tener a mi reina y el la tranquilidad de que su única nieta este sana y salva y sea feliz.

El día prometido llego, y no me refiero al día de la guerra contra los humunculos, me refiero al día que le prometí a Riza. El día de nuestra boda. Aunque quisimos hacer una pequeña ceremonia, fue imposible. Siendo yo el nuevo Fuhrer y teniendo tantos amigos que hicimos a través de los años, era imposible hacer algo pequeño e intimo, así que tuvimos que hacerlo a lo grande. Los chicos estaban ahí, hasta Edward y Alphonse, quienes venían acompañados por Winry, la ya no tan pequeña Mei y el príncipe de Xing junto a su esposa Lan Fan.

A partir de ese día, Riza y yo iniciamos una nueva historia. La cual escribiríamos juntos, tomados de la mano. Cometeremos errores, quizás pelearemos por cosas sin importancia, pero sabremos que en el fondo seguiremos amándonos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Hasta hoy es que recuerdo las palabras que una vez me dijo Bradley. "_¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por amor?_" Creo que debería de haberle respondido.

- Hasta donde sea necesario para conseguirlo y estar siempre al lado de ella.

El amor es algo maravilloso que pocas personas lo pueden apreciar, y es una lástima que él no pudiera corresponder el amor que su esposa le daba, todo por poder y creerse alguien superior a la raza humana.

Hoy que estoy en su mismo puesto, he pensado en que jamás, dejare que el poder me aleje de lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y lo que más amo en este mundo es ella, la mujer que el día de hoy, ha prometido ante todos el amarme hasta que la muerte nos separe, y estoy seguro que aun después de la muerte nos amaremos eternamente.

Este no es el fin, es solo el principio de algo mejor. Y qué mejor, que estando a su lado.

Porque ella estará por siempre a mi lado.

**Fin**

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Buena, mala, demasiado cursi… No duden en comentar. Los Review son el alimento de todo escritor de Fanfiction… No dejen que muera de hambre **

**Un saludo a todos, y les agradezco que hayan entrado a leer esta historia.**

**NiXeNeN**


End file.
